1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sliding mechanisms, sheet guides, sheet loading devices, and image forming apparatuses.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a sliding mechanism configured to slide a member having a standard surface in a direction perpendicular to the standard surface, and a sheet guide, a sheet loading device, and an image forming apparatus using the sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art image forming apparatus, it is necessary for a sheet feeding mechanism to correspond to various sizes of sheet cassettes, depending on the user's need. For this purpose, a side fence for adjusting to the sheet width of a sheet size is required. It is required that the side fence be movable. In most cases, the side fence is adjusted to the sheet width by a manual operation of the user.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-248744 describes a sheet material storage vessel, a side register adjusting device and an image forming device that are conventional art examples with respect to a sheet feeding mechanism of an image forming apparatus having a movable type side fence.
With respect to an operational force necessary for moving the side fence, if sliding resistance in the moving direction is too weak, deviation of a printed image may occur due to instability at the time of the sheet conveyance. On the other hand, if the sliding resistance in the moving direction is too strong, the user cannot move the side fence. Accordingly, it is necessary to make the side fence have a proper sliding resistance.
However, in the sheet feeding mechanism of the conventional art image forming apparatus including the invention described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-248744, it is not considered to properly set the sliding resistance of the side fence.
Because of this, the side fence may be shifted at the time of the sheet conveyance so that the deviation of the printed image may occur or it may be difficult for the user to move the side fence.